The Realm of the Claw
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: When the Gundam Pilots get sucked into a black whole while on a vacation in space, they find themselves in a parillell univerce that is not what they had expecxted. Will they be able to return to thier world or will they be stuck there for ever in cat for
1. chapter one

Realm of the claw  
Cross over with gundam wing  
By: Erin and Elizabeth.  
  
"At the dawn of creation, The world was jungle. Beasts roamed free And the earth was wild. They were the lords of the realm  
  
The wise wind blew, And the elders, Nakuru and Sabyr Were born. Fire struck down from the Heavens, And the brothers and Tswana and Tare appeared.  
  
Water swirled, And out of the tides came The sisters Kaela and Zynda.  
  
Now the sides of good And evil must battle Over who will rule the Animal kingdom..."  
  
End of prolog.... Reviews are required for this continuation. We don't own this legend or its characters, or gundam wing characters 


	2. chapter two

"Heero, this comic is soo cool!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!" said an over excited Duo Maxwell, who just got an early birthday present. "I've wanted one of theis for ever!!!" he said looking at the realm of the claw Comic.  
  
"Hey what's the entire racket in?" wondered Trowa.  
  
"Alright Heero did you give Duo a box of candy again?" said Wufei.  
  
"No but Heero got me the Comic book I've always wanted!!!!!!" Duo said trying calm down.  
  
"Oh No, you didn't," asked Trowa, he was staring at the cover of the comic that was in the hands of the maniac of the group. Its not that he was destructive with the items that he got for his pleasure. On the contrary, he was quite careful with the stuff that he got for pleasure; it's the mission stuff that he destroyed.  
  
"Now he's going to obsess with it until he gets into something else," Quetra, who was coming into the living room, where all the others were at the moment.  
  
"Guys, there's a black whole about twenty five minutes from the colony, you want to check it out?" asked Heero, who never had the chance to speak from all the interruptions.  
  
"Sure," was the answer that was repeated from each gundam pilot present.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in side a space shuttle that was cramped due to the space suits that they were wearing.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Duo for the twentieth time.  
  
"Blast it Maxwell! Do you ever shut up?" asked a very frustrated Wufei.  
  
"Um, Guys?" asked Quetra, who was trying to get their attention.  
  
"No waffle-head, except on a mission, you should know that!" said Duo who was raising his voice.  
  
"Guys?" said Quetra again.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the two pilots at the same time.  
  
"We're being sucked into the gravitational pull of the Black Whole!!!" Said Quetra, rather annoyed at the two pilots.  
  
Heero and Trowa were trying to boost the power on the thrusters, so they could get out of it.  
  
"Its no use we're going in the center of the whole!" exclaimed Heero.  
  
"Then we die like Hero's. That's all there is to it."  
  
Little did they know, Quetra was sending up a silent prayer, to what ever gods might be listening; please help us we don't want to die.  
  
They disappeared form all knowledge of time and space.  
  
Next thing Heero knew he was by an arch way. Looking around, he saw the other four Gundam Pilots. They were sprawled on the ground next to or in front of the arch that they had appeared in front of.  
  
"Wake up guys and Duo no jokes please?" asked Heero, and the sound of his voice roused all the pilots.  
  
"Why not Heero?" asked said pilot.  
  
"We don't know what's friendly here or not," Said Trowa.  
  
Wufei thought that he had caught a glimpse of something through the arch way. "Guys, why don't we go through the arch and see if there's any one that can tell us where we are?" suggested Wufei.  
  
The Pilots agreed and passed through the arch, while noticing the envoirment. It was a lush green jungle. Heero noticed that his senses heighten and that he was swift and noticed that the others were, too, having the same effects. When they had gotten to a water fall, they wanted to cool off due to the heat that the jungle's humidity. It was about that time that they knew that something was different about them.  
  
Heero noticed that the others were changing into cats of different kinds. Duo was a mountain lynx that had dark brown stripes that cascaded down his back, with light brown fur underneath.  
  
He noticed that Wufei was changing into a jaguar, with dark black markings on his face and the back of his neck. The rest of the markings were a burnt orange color with black spots on his back.  
  
Quetra was a lion with a light yellow mane and a tanned skin from the dessert sun.  
  
Trowa was a puma, with dark brown markings on his face and neck, with other dark gray markings on the rest of the body.  
  
The others noticed that Heero was a leopard with dark brown markings that framed his face and neck. The rest of his body was dark yellow with dark brown spots. The each noticed that they were wearing different cloths.  
  
"Where are we?" wondered a very confused Duo.  
  
"You are intruders on the property of the king Nakuru, state your reasons for trespassing," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Reviews are required for continuations.  
  
Slandered disclaimer: we don't own any thing in this fic. So don't sue us. 


	3. chapter three

The others noticed that Heero was a leopard with dark brown markings that framed his face and neck. The rest of his body was dark yellow with dark brown spots. The each noticed that they were wearing different clothes.  
  
"Where are we?" wondered a very confused Duo.  
  
"You are intruders on the property of the king Nakuru, state your reasons for trespassing," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Heero, once the shock had worn off.  
  
"You have no right to be asking questions here, outsider," said the female voice to the three pilots.  
  
"Well, we are lost for now, and want to get back to where we came from," said Quatre, not looking at the shapes that were sneaking up behind her. This was the standard procedure for the pilots when facing a lone scout.  
  
Heero and duo were almost behind her, when a loud, gruff voice interrupted their stealth attack. "Now what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Turning, they found a very large black panther. He was holding a giant and pointy battle ax in his paw.  
  
A gargled scream finally escaped from Duo's mouth. Heero was frozen with fear, due to the fact that he had never seen a panther this big and bipedal, and it didn't help that it had razor sharp claws and a dagger in its belt.  
  
The creature picked up Heero and duo with one gigantic paw and threw them into the water hole. The other pilots were amazed and stunned that the perfect soldier and the god of death could be snuck up on.  
  
"Thank you, Tswana," said the female voice to the other cat, while coming into the light.  
  
The female voice that pilots heard belonged to a six foot tall clothed cheetah with golden eyes. She was holding a battle spear that was not lavishly decorated with two blades on each end; one arrow shaped and one spear pointed. She also had a wand shaped item strapped to her thigh, and another spear lashed to her back.  
  
"No problem Kaela," said Tswana. "Now what to do with them?" He said to her.  
  
*********** (nah we ain't that mean) ***************  
  
Later in the village center, the pilots were being escorted to the palace. Via pole-panther. There were three on one and the still wet and humiliated Heero and Duo on the other. Heero and Duo were with Kaela.  
  
"So when does the team get back?" asked an ape of the court.  
  
"We're right here with some unidentified cats, you stupid head," Kaela said to the ape. Setting down the pole that contained the pilots, she walked up to the rather large cat on the stone chair. "King Nakuru, before you are intruders of the realm. I suspect that they are working for Sabyr, and I wish to interrogate them."  
  
"You have been mistaken, Your Highness," Quetra spoke up. "We have no idea who this 'Sabyr' is and how we got to your Realm," he said with the air of an heir of a kingdom. "We would be honored to help you with this... Person/ cat guy, in return for a small favor."  
  
"Your proposal is very persuasive, but I would like to ask some questions first, if that is all right with you?" said the king Nakuru and waited for the decision from the intruders.  
  
"Yes, it is all right with us," Heero said, in his mono-tone voice that he used for business matters.  
  
"Then you will be escorted to your chambers by Tsawana and Kaela, tomorrow you will answer our questions, For now it is late and you need to recover your strength." replied Nakuru.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Reviews are required for continuations.  
  
We don't own and never will own gundam wing or Realm of the claw. 


	4. chapter four

"Why have you come here, and who are you working for and what are your names?" asked Tsawana, circling the Five pilots.  
  
"We don't know how we got here, were not working for anyone, and I'm Heero, that's Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei." said Heero most annoyed at the way the questions were flying at them, though he expected it to happen.  
  
"What were your jobs before you came here?" asked Kaela, interested in what the pilots had to say.  
  
"We were guardians of peace and justice. A secret organization called the Preventers," said Wufei, rather annoyed that this much information was being disclosed to the strange beasts in front of them.  
  
"Guardians of Pease? Does that mean that you five Boys go and destroy the evil and pretect the innocent?" asked Nakuru, some what disturbed that they were facing teenagers in men's shoes.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, this will hopefully help you in the battle of good and evil, said Quatre.  
  
"Enough now, for your journey has been very exiting, yet you have had little time to rest," Nakuru said turning from the boys to Kaela. "You will escort them to the guest quarters and see to it that they are properly out fitted with weapons."  
  
"Yes, Sire." Kaela said, and walked the boys to the weapons smith's.  
  
"Who do you work for?" said Heero making sure that they do not help the wrong side.  
  
"I am working for Nakuru and Tswana. My father and uncle, and sister are on the path of evil." Kaela said in sadness.  
  
"Why do we need weapons? Why did the king say to out fit us with them?" asked Duo.  
  
"We are expecting an attack tomorrow, and we need all available worriers," she said to the six boys over her shoulder. / Six? / turning she saw Tswana with the other boys. "Ok, Tswana what are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to accompany you to the Weapons smiths'. Surly a girl wouldn't have the scene to wait around?" he said.  
  
"What makes you think that I don't want to hang around?" retorted Kaela.  
  
"Because you always tried to get out of weapons duty," Tswana retorted back.  
  
"I, for one, would like to show them the basic weapons that we use," Kaela said in defense.  
  
"Could lady Kaela show us then you could teach us how to use them?" asked Quatre, trying to stifle the fight.  
  
"That would be great!" said Tswana and they all headed off to the weapons smiths'.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) Reviews are required for continuation. (*) (*) Sorry about the last time. The stupid computer didn't save!!!!! 


	5. chapter five

"We are expecting an attack tomorrow, and we need all available worriers," she said to the six boys over her shoulder. / Six? / Turning she saw Tswana with the other boys. "Ok, Tswana what are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to accompany you to the Weapons smiths'. Surly a girl wouldn't have the scene to wait around?" he said.  
  
"What makes you think that I don't want to hang around?" retorted Kaela.  
  
"Because you always tried to get out of weapons duty," Tswana retorted back.  
  
"I, for one, would like to show them the basic weapons that we use," Kaela said in defense.  
  
"Could lady Kaela show us then you could teach us how to use them?" asked Quatre, trying to stifle the fight.  
  
"That would be great!" said Tswana and they all headed off to the weapons smiths'.  
(*) (*) (*) chapter five (*) (*) (*)  
  
The seven cats made their way to the weapon smiths and were to choose a weapon and learn how to use it. If they didn't already know how.  
  
"So what's the deal with the other three of your kind? Do you always have these kinds of fights?" asked Duo. Kaela was now walking in back of them and answered the question.  
  
"Not always an ambush that I know about. Sometimes, they will send spies and get information that way, or we have to battle a serpent or two. This week however has been very quiet and this is the first scrimmage so far."  
  
"So how often do they attack or send in spies?" asked Quatre.  
  
"About every week or so," answered Tswana from the front.  
  
'This is weird. Why would they be doing scrimmages?' wondered Heero.  
  
"That is not how an enemy works," Wufei said confused at their methods. "They shouldn't be planning scrimmages. They should be gathering troops, supplies, ect."  
  
"So why are they not attacking the Palace directly?" asked Duo, who was trying to figure out the direction that the enemy was going with this.  
  
"They might not have all the information that they require or not enough troops, or something like that," said Trowa.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kaela.  
  
This was interrupted by a shout of anger from the weapons smiths that they were now in front of. And what they saw was not a good sight.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
I apologize for the lateness of the chapter again and hope that you have Elvin patience. But what kind of weapons should they have???? Need help!!! 


	6. chapter six

(*) (*) (*) chapter six (*) (*) (*)  
  
When the pilots and cats got into the shop, they saw a giant snake that was wrapping itself around the blacksmith.  
  
The snake had red markings on its head and part of neck. It was about five foot in length. The other two cats recognized it as Sabyr's pet snake Cobra.  
  
"Zynda, I know you're here! Show your self!!" Yelled Kaela to the shadows.  
  
"Very Perceptive of you, Kaela," said Zynda with laughter in her voice. "Now My fathers snake shall kill the new comers!" she said and fired an ice blast at the pilots and her sister. Fortunately the two older cats were faster than the pilots. Kaela used her power to make a water-shield around them. When the ice blast hit the water-shield, a column of fire and blasted the ice away from them.  
  
"Grab a weapon and attack the snake!" Tswana told the pilots. "We'll leave these two alone."  
  
The pilots did as they were told and grabbed the weapon that looked the most familiar. Heero grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
"Nice snake! Nice snake, don't attack, please?" he said reaching for a scythe that was not quite out of range.  
  
Trowa did his special three flip combos and was right in front of the weapons. He tossed Quatre a set of sickles and Wufei a katana, before grabbing a short sword, for him self. Then they all started to attack the snake and were able to wound it greatly, before it retreated. They then turned their attention to the two battling sisters and had Zynda cornered. "01- Left! 02- Right! 04- Center! 05- Mid center!" yelled Trowa.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Again, reviews are necessary for continuation, otherwise we won't type more and this won't have an ending!!! Any way we apologies for the EXTREAME late ness of this chapter and hope you enjoyed it!!!!  
  
Ps: if you know the address for the ninja turtle producers [email and such] please answer in your reviews and read the others on my profile!!! 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven

As the boys ran to where Trowa was sending them, reinforcements arrived and Zynda was well cornered, the snake was taken care of with a quick beheading from Duo.

After all, he thought I am the god of death. The others were trying to keep the rogue feline from escaping and it was not going very well. The one named Zynda was twisting and turning from left to right. The ones holding her were trying not to get hurt and to keep hold of her. The pilots, who were extremely tired at this point, were about to leave her tied up on the forest floor and left for dead.

Or through her down a cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom, thought Duo as he was just about to leave her on the ground.

"No, let her go she will just to Dad saying 'that's not fair!' what a site," Said Kayla as she turned to the snake corps. Suddenly the snake was whole and was not as smelly as before but just as ugly!

"Sabyr's tricks again! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was right here." Kayla said warily and looked around them.

Suddenly another cat like humanoid came out from behind the arch way that lead to the main palace. He was orange in color and had black markings, with black and red armor like leathers. He was shortly followed by another cat like human only this one was white with black leathers with a skull pendant.

"Well, well, lets see if you five can defeat us as well. Bone Spear!" said the orange one, lunging at them. "This will be the last time that you cublings interfere!"

"Well, looks like the fight ain't over yet. Any one up for a match against big tall and ugly?" asked Duo, who swiftly stepped aside, allowing the orange cat to hurdle by.

"Sure Maxwell, I'll take a shot at him!" said Wufie as he aimed a round house kick at Sabyr. Unfortunately, he was intercepted by Kaela, who was not happy by this development.

"By leaving the palace I became your protector. I will fight them both. When I need your help will you be able to fight. Understood?" she said in a stern voice witch also was underlined with amusement at the boys.

Well we are very sorry for the**_ very_** **_extreme_** lateness of this chapter. We have been very busy with in the last few weeks and have not had time to type. So please review this one and tell us what you think! Ps I will be updating my other fics soon.


End file.
